Signal Fire
by HyperHannah483
Summary: x men first class. There is a horrible accident at the Xavier mansion, Chrales is trapped. Will Erik save him?


_Hey another fic! Inspired by Snow Patrols song "Signal Fire" but not (for once) a song fic well kinda... Please please review and let me know if I should continue. I would like at least two reviews to continue so if you like please review! Thanks so much! And I own nothing but the idea! _

There had been an accident. A simple miss-calculation. Alex was angry and it had gone horribly wrong.

It was a lovely summer's day in late June. The group of mutants had been reunited all of them. Erik and Raven returned home a few months after they left realising that they were stronger together and they both loved and needed Charles to much to leave him. Charles accepted their apology and welcomed them home with open arms. So really life seemed normal. The relationship between Charles and Erik had grown and it was obvious to everyone but them that they were made for each other! Erik helped Charles with everything to get him to adjust to life confined to a chair, well kind of. See Charles was never in his wheelchair. He did his best to avoid it at all costs sitting on anything or anyone just to not have to sit in the bloody metal death trap as he called it. However on this day all the mutant students were sitting in the garden, stretched out enjoying the summer's sun. Even Hank was outside enjoying the heat and *gasp* socialising!

Inside the mansion Charles was reading in the library again lying on one of the couches the "metal death trap" parked beside the couch if needed. He had gotten much better at moving between chairs and into the wheelchair, so he was a bit more independent now. I light breeze creped in through an open window in the huge library. It gently ruffled Charles hair, moving it to fall just over his stunning blue eyes. Charles sighed grateful for the breeze in this heat. He shuffled slightly though his legs, propped up on the couch did not move. Charles licked the top of his tomb and turned the page. A few seconds later he heard the soft opening of the library door and he was soon met with the towering figure of Erik, leaning over the back of the couch. "hi." He greeted. "Oh hello Erik." Charles smiled looking up from his book into Erik's Gray eyes, whatever way the light caught Charles eyes they looked as neon as blue could get. Erik's breathe caught in his troth. Slowly he walked around the chair and lifted one of Charles legs to sit down; his other leg had slipped off the chair and onto the floor. Charles did not even notice that Erik had sat down, well he could not feel him move his leg, nor did he feel his other one slip off the couch. Charles flinched slightly when he felt a hand rest on his stomach. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you, though you would have known I sat...oh sorry." He realised his mistake, Charles never felt him move his leg. Charles smiled again and placed his hand on top of Erik's "It's quite alright Erik, I'm still getting used to it myself." He said tapping the back of his hand before pulling it back to the book.

They sat in silence again, a comfortable silence. Erik leaned forward over Charles. Charles blushed slightly spluttering "uhh... Erik?" Erik leaned closer and brushed Charles hair back off his face smiling "much better..." Slowly Erik leaned in a bit closer to Charles, close enough that Charles could feel his hot breathe on his face it made his head fuzzy. Slowly Erik inches even closer, his hair tickling Charles forehead. They both closed their eyes, but screaming broke the moment. Erik growled into Charles shoulder. "Ill goes see what that was. Sorry we will finish what we started later." He smirked at Charles before heading out the door. Charles smiled face flushed and slightly embarrassed. But continued back to his book, eagerly awaiting Erik's return.

Erik now very annoyed stomped down the long hall way heading in the direction of the arguing teens. As he passed a window he glanced out into the garden spotting the kids. He growled slightly and picked up his pace. From what he could see Alex and Sean were fighting again. "_Why is that not surprising?" _Erik though, he could feel Charles laugh lightly at the back of his mind as he thought that. Erik squinted his and waited a second for his eyes to adjust to the sunlight. He rounded the corner of the mansion, about to start yelling at the kids for fighting, but he stopped.

"_NO!" _Erik screamed to himself "ALEX!" he screamed out laud. In the summers heat Alex and the other children did not have their special suits on, Alex and Sean had been fighting, Alex lost it and decided to open fire on Sean, without the help of the metal plate to guide his aim. It was like time slowed for Erik. He ran forward to Alex trying to knock the boy to the ground, to divert the beam away from Sean and more importantly, the mansion. But he did reach him on time. Sean seeing Alex start to "fire up" jumped to the ground, head in hands. Alex so fuelled with anger was not able to control the attack and sent the deadly beam straight into the mansion, bursting it into flames and sending walls tumbling. Alex then fell unconscious, Hank catching his exhausted body. Suddenly the warm, comforting blanket of thoughts that was Charles at the back of every ones minds went missing. That's when Erik panicked. That would only happen if he was unconscious or worse..."_Charles!" _Erik though frantic but he did not get a reply. Raven noticed this absence of Charles thoughts as well and began screaming. Alex was starting to come around. He sat up and froze at the devastation, HE had caused. Erik was also too shocked to move, it was not until another wall collapsed at the back of the mansion that his body kicked back to life.

Rushing forward towards the burning building Erik began to tare away the metal, and stone that was a door way into the kitchen. Raven screamed at him to come back, to stay safe. No he could not, not when Charles needed him, he would not stand by and watch another person he loved die when there was something he could do. Hank had run off to a pay phone down the road to call for help.

**I felt every ounce of me screaming out, but the sound was trapped deep in me**

After a few minutes trying to move the rubble Erik gave up and ran around to the front of the house to try and find another way in. He found a window, broken but there was no fire. The only problem was it was the other side of the huge mansion from where Charles was in the library. He easily slipped into the window. He warned the children not to follow him ,reluctantly they promised. He pulled the front of his polo neck over his mouth to help him breathe in the smoke. "CHARLES!" He yelled over the flames, but he knew that his calls were in vain. He moved quickly to where the stairs was, but it was in flames and the middle section was missing, burnt away. Erik growled in frustration, he needed to find another way up and fast. "_Charles..just hold on I'm coming..." _Erik projected hoping Charles could hear him even though he knew in his heart he could not.

Hank by now had reached the pay phone. He quickly punched in the number. "Hello fire department, Fire, one person trapped, WestChester, New York, Charles Xavier school, please hurry...i think we have an emergency..." Hank sputtered and hung up the phone racing back.

Well thats all for chapter one...hee hee...did anyone get my little Paramore reference there? ^^ well please review and let me know what you thought. Thanks so much!


End file.
